Prom
by Garnet-Moon
Summary: Lovina was not going, nothing on earth could convince her to go to prom. Except for her stupid younger brother. Now she has to deal with friends, enemies and a perverted idiot who makes her heart beat a little faster. SpainxFemS.Italy Genderbender


**Disclaimer: The Hetalia manga and anime do not belong to me**

Prom

"I'm not going and that's final!" The teenager yelled at her bedroom door and her younger brother standing outside it.

"B-But sister everyone's going and mum bought you that really nice dress. Besides if you don't go than I'll be on my own." She scowled as Feliciano pulled the sympathy card. Almost no-one knew of the soft spot Lovina Vargas had for her younger brother. Sure he was silly, clumsy, gullible and a complete wimp but he was _her_ silly, clumsy, gullible, wimpy brother and she cared about him; although she hardly ever showed it. Lovina knew if she peaked outside her door she would see Feliciano's infamous pity me look and she would crumble in a second. A thought crossed her mind and she scowled harder.

"Besides I thought that potato bastard and the Japanese kid were going with you." She really didn't like Ludwig AKA potato bastard, he seemed so serious and dangerous; she didn't want her stupid baby brother getting hurt, especially because of how fond Feliciano was of him. There was no answer from the door and she could practically hear her brother's mind thinking of a new reason. Well it was too bad because there was no way on earth that she was going to prom, not in this life-

"I-I really want you to come Lovi."

-time. God dammit. She closed her eyes in defeat and cursed her lack of will power when it came to her brother. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she called herself six kinds of idiot for giving in. No-one could sound more pathetic and tearful than her brother when he was desperate.

"Lovi?" She screamed no in her mind but her mouth spoke very differently.

"Alright I'll go to the stupid prom. But I'm not hanging out with that potato bastard and if even one pervert comes near me than I'm leaving OK." Her brothers exclamations of joy had started when she'd agreed so she highly doubted he'd heard what she'd said.

"Thank you so much sis! I'm sure you'll love it. Mum left the dress in your wardrobe. We're going in an hour OK?" She grinned as she heard him run back to his room then trip over his feet. The cry and thump were very satisfying to hear. Her mood soured when she turned to her wardrobe. This was going to be an ordeal. Her brother may think that prom was some fairytale even where people found true love and danced the way but she knew better. It was much more likely that some of the idiot seniors would crash it and bring a ton of alcohol with them. Not to mention some of the sluts in her year who would probably squeeze themselves into something that could hardly be called a dress and flirt with the horny "popular guys" at Hetalia world academy. Oh what fun.

She wasn't about to go back on her word though because it would hurt Feli and that was something she would never do (hitting him for being stupid didn't count). She opened the wardrobe and saw the brand new blue gown that her mother had bought for her. It was a fairly simple dress; it was a deep navy blue, floor length and had a puffy skirt from the waist, there was silver embroidery on the back and chest area and it would suit her perfectly. If there was one thing her mum knew well it was fashion. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and frowned a little.

Lovina had never been a part of the "in crowd" at school; in fact her sharp tongue had set her at odds with most of them and she never treated them as reverently as the rest of the student population. Her appearance was never good enough either; her chest too small, her nose to big, her hair to plain and she was too small, she'd heard it all.

The girl in the mirror was short and slight, her curves were subtle and her chest was a modest C-cup. She had long brown hair that was pulled back in a scruffy bobble and her face wasn't pretty but it wasn't ugly either. Her best feature in her opinion were her eyes, they were amber and were quite unusual at school. Apparently she got them from some famous great-aunt or something. Realising she was assessing her looks she snorted in disgust and began to change into the dress.

Her mother came in with a bag of make-up and a brush; her brother had told her to come up. Lovina relaxed under her mother's skilled hands and she hoped that she would get through the night in one piece. Her mother tied a simple silver necklace around her neck; it had a small bar as a pendant and she put on the matching ear rings. Her hair was brushed thoroughly and straightened so that it hung down her back in a shiny brown curtain. The shoes were terrible; the heels gave her a boost in the height area but she could hardly walk in them. Of course her brother couldn't leave it alone and was soon helping her get ready. He looked perfect in a smart black suit and tie; was it any wonder the girls loved him? Eventually it was over and even Lovina would admit she looked almost pretty.

A honk outside the house had Feli rushing to the window and he turned to her with his usual dopey smile in place.

"Eh...It's Ludwig and Kiku! Let's go sister." She bit back a groan put let herself be pulled out the door. Feliciano greeted his friends with his usual enthusiasm though she stiffened slightly when their eyes turned on her.

"You look very nice Vargas-chan." She nodded at Kiku's comment, the boy was polite and she got on with him well enough; though he seemed even more anti-social than her.

"Yes Lovina, that dress really suits you." She bit back a snarky comment and merely nodded again at the potato bastard. She would not ruin Feli's night by fighting with his friends.

Despite her promise the car ride was tense; with Ludwig shooting her nervous glances and Kiku not saying a word. The only smiling one was her brother and he sat in his own oblivious world of friendship and pasta. They pulled up in front of the school and she stepped out of the car, ignoring Ludwig's hand. She caught sight of Elizabeta and Abigail walking into the building together. The yaoi-crazed Hungarian and the bookworm English girl had struck up a strong friendship and were two of the only girls whom Lovina could tolerate. Her two sort-of friends gave her a smile and she walked over to them. Elizabeta was wearing a green knee length strappy dress and Abigail was wearing a light pink gown that hugged her figure in a tasteful way. Lovina raised her eyebrow at the colour.

"My brother picked it out and wouldn't shut up until I bought it." Abigail said her eyebrow twitching. Lovi smiled, her brother Duncan was the only person more stubborn than Abby. Her smile turned playful as she saw a group of boys enter the school.

"Are you sure it wasn't to catch a certain Danes eye?" Abby turned red and furiously denied it. Lovi gave Elizabeta a knowing glance and Lizzie nodded back. The two of them were the only people who knew that their serious and studious friend had a crush on Mathias Kohler, one of the wildest and unpredictable boys at their school. The three took each others arms and followed the trail of students inside.

Music was playing loudly and there were a couple of people dancing. Elizabeta was almost immediately whisked away by Roderich, her boyfriend, so it was just her and Abby standing at the side. She looked around at her classmates and took in what was going on. Her brother was flirting with a couple of giggling girls whilst Kiku and Ludwig hovered around him. She'd give the bastard something; he knew not to leave Feli alone. She could see the bastard's brother, Gilbert whispering in the corner with Francis. Two of the three biggest perverts in her year. If they were hear then that meant-

Her eyes locked onto someone else and she held back a smile. From across the room Mathias Kohler was gawking at Abigail with an open mouth and ignoring anything his friends said to him. So maybe Abby's crush wasn't completely one-sided. She nudged Abby and the blonde girl turned to her.

"I wonder who Kohler is looking at?" Abby's head snapped round and Lovi nearly laughed at the bright red that coloured her cheeks. It was so unusual for the calm and cool girl to lose her composure and Lovi was glad to see it.

"I-I have no idea who he's gaping at but it looks very peculiar."

"He must really like someone."

"Drop it Lovina."

"Can I just ask why don't you ever go near him?" Abby snorted and looked down.

"Guys like Mathias don't date goody-two shoes like me. We have nothing in common."

"How do you know that if you've never said three words to the guy? Besides I know you don't fall for looks alone, so what makes him so special." Abby blushed and looked down.

"I-I don't know Lovi. I just like him."

Lovi let out a sigh and put her hands on her hips. "You are one of the strongest girls I know and you don't give a toss about what people think of you. You look fantastic and are very smart. Sure yo have a tendency to rant about Shakespeare a lot but trust me any guy would be lucky to have you. So go and talk to that boy now." Abigail blinked at her speech but smiled nonetheless.

"Has anyone told you that you'd make a great pep-talker?" Lovi shook her head then basically pushed Abby towards the still gaping boy. As the two approached one another Lovi shook her head and took a sip out of her drink. If she could stay by this wall, unnoticed and alone then maybe it would be-

"AWW! You look so cute Lovi!"

-fine. Crap. She closed her eyes and prayed it wasn't who she thought it was. But she knew that voice. One amber eye opened slightly and sure enough Antonio Carriedo was grinning at her, and he was standing very close to her.

"Get away from me you pervert!" She tried to move away but Antonio followed her.

"Please don't go Lovi, I'm complimenting you." Green eyes looked her up and down and Lovi wanted to cover herself with a coat.

Antonio was the third of the three major perverts at school and she'd known him since childhood. They'd been neighbours, though he was a year older than her, and he was the only one apart from her brother who ever called her cute. He also was one of the biggest players at school. She caught sight of some of his fangirls starting to gather behind him and she snorted.

"What are you doing here when your adoring public are waiting for you?" She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. Antonio put a hand theatrically on his chest and looked away.

"Oh how my precious little Lovi wounds me with her cruel words." Must not punch, was the mantra repeating in her head.

"I could be much crueller you jerk now leave me in peace."

"But I wanted to ask you " Before he could finish his sentence Francis called him over. For a split second he looked angry but then his goofy smile slipped back on.

"I'll be back in a second, just wait here OK." She was about to tell him to piss off but he look on his face stopped her. He was serious and she found herself nodding for some reason. He gave her one last stupid grin and then ran after Francis.

Her eyes reluctantly followed him leaving; so maybe the pervert didn't look completely bad in a tux and it did show off some of his muscles. Snapping herself out of that train of thought she found herself the target of glares. She turned to face them and saw three skinny "popular girls" approach her. One of them looked at her like Lovi was nothing more than a piece of gum on her shoe.

"What are you even trying to do with our Antonio?" Oh those nasally squeaky voices just grated on her nerves. Wait these must be the perverts girls for the week. She crossed her arms and refused to be intimidated by them.

"I wasn't doing anything with the pervert he came over to talk to me. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime."

"Don't act all innocent and self-righteous with us." Number two spoke and stepped forward. "There isn't a girl in school who doesn't like Antonio and we have dibs on him, So back off." They thought she liked Antonio?

"Clearly you've misunderstood. I don't like the pervert you're welcome to him."

Number three stepped forward and sneered at her. "I guess he wouldn't be interested in you either. He probably just sees you as a baby for him to look after." Lovina frowned but didn't respond she was trying to figure out why that comment struck a chord inside her. The girl continued. "I mean you're not that pretty and he can have almost anyone he wants. He probably just feels sorry for you standing on the edges all alone and isolated at the wall. Pretty pathetic, even that ice-bitch Abigail is talking to a guy."

"I feel sorry for her brother." Number one chimed in. "I mean with a sister like you holding him back he'll never be fully popular." Lovi froze and stepped forward with a clenched fist.

"Leave Feliciano out of this." Their sneers just got meaner.

"Now that I think about it you've never even been on a date with a guy, and poor Feliciano always has to include you with his friends because you don't have any. Some older sister you are mooching off your brothers friends." Lovina knew she had to leave before she either punched them or started to cry so she ran away. Tears already beginning to roll down her cheeks and ruining her mother's carefully applied make-up work. She headed for the back door exit and burst out into the school gardens.

She was alone again and finally let the sobs loose. It was hard for her to ignore all the things they said about her and part of her actually wondered if they were right. She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself. She knew it had been a bad idea to come here.

"Lovi?" Not now. She turned her head round to see Antonio walking towards her. He looked concerned and the stupid grin was gone from his face. Her tears hadn't stopped yet.

"Just leave me alone Antonio." Her voice was quiet and for perhaps the first time she didn't insult him. He shook his head and stepped forward.

"I can't leave you crying like this. Not even a no-good pervert like me would leave a girl sobbing alone in the dark." His lame attempt at humour caused a small smile to appear on her face.

"Are you sure this isn't just so you can take advantage of me in my emotional state." her tone was light but his reaction was not. He stepped forward and grabbed her chin; forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I would never take advantage of you Lovina." Hearing her name from his mouth was a shock and the intense way he said it sent a shiver down her spine. She shook her head and retreated away from him.

"You should get back to your girlfriends in there." She wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself.

"Girlfriends? I don't even have a girlfriend." She laughed a little.

"Well someone better tell the three bitches in there then."

"Did they make you cry?"

"It was nothing. I was just a little weak. You better get back, your fans might start a riot and you have to pick one of them to dance with." His eyes froze her on the grass and his voice was soft but firm.

"I've already chosen." Why did her heart clench at that?

"Well you better not keep her waiting pervert, the slow songs are about to come on."

"You're right." He replied and held out a hand. Confused she stared down at it blankly.

"I was going to ask you before Francis interrupted me. Would you like to dance with me Lovina." He used her name again and her head slowly nodded before she knew what she was doing. The music changed to a slow dreamy track and one of his hands curled around her waist. She blushed and glared at him when he laughed but he soon was twirling her around the garden,

It was magical. For once she felt graceful and beautiful. They ended up gently swaying in one spot. She was pressed against his bod and felt him take a breath to speak.

"If you're going to ruin the mood by saying something rude I may just punch you." He let out a laugh and looked down at her.

"I was just going to say how fantastic you looked tonight." Her cheeks turned red again and she looked away. Through the door she could see Elizabeta waltzing with Roderich and Abigail was getting swung around by Mathias. She smiled at the sight before a hand stroked her face. She blinked up at him and watched as he moved closer and closer. As his lips met hers in a kiss she couldn't help but think that prom wasn't so bad after all.

**AN: This was a special request for my sister Fallen-Petal-94 who wanted a and I hope she likes it. If your wondering this is unconnected to my other hetalia fic about femEngland though I used the same character and I love DenmarkXEngland. Hope you like this and hope I wrote them all in character. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
